


makes a home

by Nate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate/pseuds/Nate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how it could end - one of them taking off because they couldn’t take it. {posted on tumblr beforehand; could be a sequel to pool is her game if you squint and believe}</p>
            </blockquote>





	makes a home

He falls in love with Lydia first. Derek doesn’t really think about Allison until Lydia mentions her, and then he does. Soon enough, they’re living together. It’s a difficult decision to make, when choices like these aren’t approved in society as easily, when to tell people. Even harder on who you’re supposed to tell. Derek goes with Lydia when she speaks to her mother, taking a day off work because Allison couldn’t.

Lydia’s mother tells them of a time where she was in a relationship like theirs, except with two men. She warns them of how it could end - one of them taking off because they couldn’t take it. Chris is next and Derek doesn’t know what happens because Lydia goes with Allison. He waits for hours in the apartment, hoping that Chris understands. They return without smiles or tears, so it’s not a complete victory. He’ll need convincing, Allison tells him as she rubs her thumb against his wrist.

Out of the three of them, they aren’t that good at cooking. Derek’s relied on takeout since Laura died and both of the girls are terrors in the kitchen. He’s the one who learns in the end, with a lot of false alarms that the firemen were getting sick of hearing. Thankfully the kitchen remains intact by the time he’s good enough to provide them with food everyday. (Allison jokes about how she hopes they never have a real emergency because no one would believe them.)

Chris comes around around the time Lydia decides they need a dog. She pouts and whines until both Allison and Derek relent. When they get to the shelter, the latter two fall in love with a German Shepard. Lydia wants the smaller dog, something that looks like a carbon copy of Prada, and they nearly have a standoff right there. They get both - Roscoe and Prada the second.

Derek hasn’t known what a home was until now, maybe, but he’s sure he never wants to leave it.


End file.
